Love stinks
by imasmurf93
Summary: Blossom goes to a sleepover and starts to bond with none other than Rowdyruff boy Brick while facing the joys of teenage parties.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Hi, I'm glad you enjoyed my last Brick/Blossom fic, this is another one I thought of today, I hope it's ok. I don't know whether to carry on with the story or finish it here, I'll decide soon.**

**Don't like, don't read, Blossom is ****18**

Bubbles was jealous, Buttercup was acting as if she couldn't care less.

Blossom had been invited to the coolest girl, Sammy Mitchell's 15th birthday party.

Since she started high school, Blossom had been accepted into the popular girls. Why wouldn't she? Beautiful ginger hair, gorgeous pink eyes and the most perfect figure.

Bubbles struggled from the start. She was seen as an easy target for the popular children because of her wimpy ways and since then was seen as a geek and a pushover.

Buttercup started off pretty popular, actually, Sammy clung to her for a few months, but lost interest when Buttercup would refuse to go shopping with her and her boyfriend. Sammy then made Buttercup's life a living hell by spreading rumors about Buttercup and Mitch getting overfriendly in the gym.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day of the party came and all three girls were in their room.

Blossom was fretting about what to wear and what pyjamas to take.

Bubbles was trying to help Blossom, agreeing and disagreeing with her choices.

Buttercup was sulking on the bed, muttering about how Sammy would just Bitch about her behind her back, or about how shit Sammy's sleepovers actually were.

After about an hour of looking, Blossom chose to wear a strapless pink dress, it was hot pink, with black spots covering it. On top of it, she wore a black belt, and wore a silver locket on her neck.

"You look beautiful Blossom!" Bubbles squealed. Blossom smiled, pleased with this compliment.

She turned and looked at Buttercup then gave a twirl.

Buttercup gave a half smile and gave a nod on her head.

"Well, I'd better go." Blossom said, checking her watch, then giving her sisters a hug.

She walked out of her house, it was chilly, but Sammy's house was only a few blocks away.

When she arrived at the house she knocked on the door and waited, through the door, she heard pumping music, loud and blasting.

Sammy opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Bloss!" She smiled.

Blossom saw Sammy as the most beautiful girl. She knew. She had long, blonde hair that reached her waist, a round, young face, and a lovely button nose.

"Hi Sammy" She said, giving her friend a hug.

"Wow, you look great!" Sammy said looking at her dress.

"Thanks." Blossom absolutely loved getting compliments.

"I think somebody's going to get a boy or two tonight." Sammy said, stepping aside for Blossom to step in.

Blossom smiled at this remark, but didn't really believe it. She'd never really been hooked on boys, she'd always been to busy thinking about protecting Townsville.

They entered a large room, where about eighteen people were dancing to pumping music. Blossom tagged along with Sammy as she went around to speak to her guests.

"Are all of these people staying over tonight?" Blossom asked, looking around the room.

"Na, only a few of them" Sammy replied, handing her a drink.

Blossom scoped the room to see two Rowdyruff boys laughing in the corner.

"You know Butch and Brick?" She asked.

"Yeah, you do too? They're so dreamy, it's a shame that they're other brother's so dorky." Sammy replied, gazing at them.

Sammy looked at Blossom, who was gazing at the two boys.

"Hey, Bloss, you're actually checking a boy out! Here, you have the redhead, I'll have the dark haired one!" She said excitedly.

Blossom looked at her in shock and shook her head.

"I wasn't checking him out! I don't thin…" She was interrupted by Sammy.

"Oh whatever, come on anyway, I've heard they are sex gods!" Sammy said.

That was one thing that Blossom didn't understand about Sammy, she was such a slut. She'd slept with half of the boys in their school. Blossom hadn't even kissed a boy, (well apart from Brick, but that didn't really count.).

They both walked over to the boys. Brick and Butch turned as they got closer to them.

"Hey guys!" Sammy said, beaming at them.

They saw her and both grunted in return.

"Hey Blossom," Brick mumbled.

Blossom nodded in acknowledgement. The Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs didn't often speak. In fact, they only ever communicated when cursing each other through battle.

Sammy gave Blossom a nudge and smirked at her.

"Hey Butch, want to come get a drink or something?" Sammy said, tugging on Butch's arm.

"Uh, yeah, whatever." Butch said, in his normal, grumpy way.

Sammy grabbed his arm and pulled him away then glanced back at Blossom and mentioned to Brick.

"Get in there!" She mouthed.

Blossom looked back at Brick, who was looking at the floor.

"Sooo, how do you know Sammy? You don't go to our school." Blossom said.

"We don't, she saw us in the street and invited us." Brick said back, still not making eye contact.

"Oh," Blossom replied, she was attempting to be nice, but nope, Brick obviously wasn't interested.

Blossom decided that she was sick of trying to get along with Brick and went to socialize with people who actually could give a toss.

She danced with full enthusiasm on the dance floor, getting the attention of many different boys who she did, and didn't know. She wasn't really interested in any of their attention though.

When she was talking to some of her friends from school, she was sure that she saw Brick looking her way, not the horrid glare that he usually does, just a natural, friendly glance.

It was 11:00pm; People were starting to go home. Sammy was at the door saying goodbye, Blossom sat in the living room with some others that were staying the night.

She sat on the arm of the sofa chatting to Amber. There were seven of them sleeping over: Herself, Amber, Brick, Butch, Princess Morebucks and two other boys.

"_Great," _Blossom thought _"I'm in here with three villains. I'll just hang with Sammy and Amber tonight."_

While they waited for Sammy, they all decided to get changed into their pyjamas; Blossom went into the downstairs bathroom to change. She wore a baby pink vest top with silky, pink leopard print crops.

"I'm bored already!" Sammy stated, "I think we should play a game or something."

"We could play hide and seek." Blossom said, remembering that it was Bubbles' favorite game.

Sammy, Brick, Butch and Princess looked at her and laughed harshly. Amber just sat next to her saying nothing.

"You're still playing stupid games like that?" Princess said. "What a looser!"

"Hey, she's not a looser; she's just not been to a proper sleepover before, right Blossom?" Amber said, rushing to her defense.

Blossom nodded. The other four got back to talking and playing around.

"What are we supposed to do at sleepovers then?" Blossom whispered to Amber.

"You'll see, you'll either love it, or hate it." Amber replied, knowing Blossom too well.

"Ok Prank Calls!" Sammy giggled immaturely as they all crowded in a huddle.

"I'll go first, I rock at these!" Butch said. "Who shall I call?"

Princess cackled loudly and dialed a number on the phone, Butch held the receiver to his ear.

"Hello, Miss Bellum's office?" A familiar voice came from down the phone.

"Hello, we're doing a survey and I was wondering if you can help us," Butch said, in a smart, polite tone.

"Ok,"

"Please tell me, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" It was actually amazing that Butch knew a politer word than the one he usually used.

"Excuse me?"

"We're only asking for a rough estimation. A month, two weeks, a week, a day?"

"I'm afraid I don't feel com…"

"May I ask what positions you use?"

_Click_

All except for Blossom burst out laughing.

"What was so funny about that? That may have really insulted Miss Bellum" Blossom said to Amber.

"Just play along!" Amber hissed back, knowing that Blossom would be humiliated if she stood up and spoke.

They made a few prank calls to Miss Keane, The Amoeba boys and Boomer, then decided they were bored and went for a new game.

"Ok, time for Max Truth or Dare!" Sammy said with a grin.

She went and grabbed a bottle and then placed it on the floor and spun it. It landed on Princess.

"Dare!" Princess stated proudly.

"Ok Princess, I dare you…" Sammy reached over to the snacks next to her and took out a marshmallow. She then forced Butch to lie down and placed the marshmallow in his bellybutton, she then took different snacks and placed them around his bear chest.

"To clear it all up!"

Princess grinned vainly and started picking the food with her mouth and tongue.

Blossom cringed, "_Eeew!" _She thought.

Princess then got to the marshmallow, she placed her lips over it and then sucked it out. Then, she turned and looked triumphantly at Sammy, who nodded her head in amusement.

"Clear" Sammy said.

Princess spun the bottle which landed on Amber.

"Dare!"

Princess pointed at Brick.

"Lap dance!" She almost sang.

"Oh, why do all these dares have to be about the guys? I don't want to do that one!" Amber said blushing.

Sammy tutted. "Forfeit!" she said

Amber sighed and took off her t-shirt to reveal her bra.

Princess spun the bottle again, which landed on Brick.

"I'm not stupid enough to do dare, I want truth!" Brick said.

"Ok, how far have you gone?" Princess asked.

"What a shit question!" Brick exclaimed. They all laughed and then listened for his answer.

"All the way," Brick grinned "It was probably about a year ago, me and a girl called Mandy Lawrence decided to skip gym and do a few exercises of our own."

They all giggled (except for Blossom who found this vile), and Brick spun the bottle, it landed on Blossom.

"What do you want Pinky?" Brick grinned evilly.

Blossom thought hard about her answer. Then decided to be brave and show them what she was made of.

"Dare!" She said confidently.

"You asked for it Pinky!" Brick smirked. "Don't worry, I'll go _fairly _easy on you, I know you're a beginner."

Blossom found the way he said that quite insulting. But decided not to pick a fight with him.

He reached to the snacks, picked up an Oreo and took the top off, He gave one side to Butch to lick off the creamy part while he stacked cheese, chips, popcorn and other things on top before taking the top of the Oreo back and placing it on top.

"Eat!" He ordered.

Blossom thought this was revolting, but refused to be humiliated and took it from him. She put it in her mouth and chewed and crunched and grinded and swallowed. When she was done, she opened her mouth towards Brick, who checked and then nodded his head.

"Impressive, Clear!"

They played this game a few times round until Princess had been almost fully stripped, the only thing left was her panties, but she refused to take those off.

Sammy looked at Blossom and smiled.

"Ok people, time for seven minutes in heaven!"

Blossom jumped up shocked, although she'd never been to a proper sleepover before, she knew this game all too well from movies and hearing her friends talk about it.

"Since it's my birthday, I get to choose who goes first, I choose Blossom and Brick!"

Blossom looked up in shock and awe.

Sammy dragged her by the arm, followed by Brick slouching behind them.

"You go Bloss." Sammy whispered, pushing her into a closet, Brick also entered and the door closed.

She heard Brick sigh.

"Ok, let's get this over with Pinky." He said.

She felt a hand come around her waist and another on her breast.

She then felt rough his lips on hers. His tongue pushed against her mouth, obviously trying to enter. She allowed it and opened her mouth, after all, the whole idea of the game was that the girl would allow the guy to do anything to her.

The hand moved from her breast down to her bum. Then, she felt him push her against the wall.

"Relax" He whispered. She felt really weird and to her amazement as well as his, she did as she was asked.

His lips took their place back on hers and ran a hand through her hair. Blossom did the same.

The closet door then opened and a bright light and a camera click made Blossom jump.

"Time's up!" Sammy said, pulling them both out.

"You'd better delete that!" Brick threatened her, Sammy just smiled back at him and carried on.

Sammy put herself in with Butch, they certainly made a lot more noise than Blossom and whoever it was and was sure that they spent a lot longer than seven minutes.

Amber refused to play due to already being with someone.

"You can be boring at times you know that?" Sammy said harshly to Amber.

Amber just shrugged.

"I love Jarred more than anything, and I won't do anything to cheat on or hurt him!" She replied sternly.

"Well we'll just play spin the bottle then." Sammy said, ignoring Princess' whines about not having a turn in the closet.

She picked up the bottle again and placed it on the floor as they all made a small circle.

"Anyone who refuses has to do a forfeit!" Sammy said, once again, adding her own rules."

She spun it, fortunately for her, it landed on Adam.

She crawled slightly and met him in the middle, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Adam spun it, unfortunately for him, it landed on Butch.

Adam shook his head, so did Butch.

"I'm not kissing another guy!" Adam said.

"Anything that happens here, stays in these four walls." Sammy said, glaring around the circle.

Adam still shook his head.

"Na, want a forfeit."

"Ok," Sammy replied. "You asked for it! Strip down to undies and stand in the window for five minutes."

Adam smiled cockily and did so, he was only wearing joggers anyway.

Butch took over the turn and it landed on Brick.

They both looked at each other and gulped. Brick shrugged and Butch grinned.

"Get it over and done with bro!" Butch said, moving over and pecking Brick on the lips.

Most of the group found this amusing. The only ones not laughing were Brick and Blossom, who found it disgusting.

It was Brick's turn, he spun the bottle and it landed on Blossom, he gave her a nervous look and moved towards the middle of the circle to meet her.

She was going to refuse, but didn't want to be seen as a prude, anyway, she didn't want to do one of those forfeits.

She moved in and met his lips, then sat back.

She gazed at him.

She was going to say something, then realized everybody gazing at her.

"Oh, yeah" She said, reaching to spin the bottle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Most of them had fallen asleep except for Brick, who was setting up pranks for when everybody else woke up, and Blossom, who sat watching him.

"Remind me not to go to sleep tonight, I don't trust you!" Blossom said, joking.

Brick looked up and smiled.

"Well, that makes a change Pinky." He joked back. "Watch this!"

He took the squirty cream from the table and sprayed it onto Jack's hand, then he pulled a string from Blossoms top and used it to tickle Jack's nose. Jack automatically brought his hand full of squirty cream up to his nose to flick it off, covering his face with it.

Blossom burst out laughing as silently as she could.

Brick gave a small bow and went back to more antics.

Butch's snoring was starting to get on Blossom's nerves. She stood up and started to walk outside.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brick whispered to her.

"I can't stand his snoring any longer, I'm going for a walk in the garden." She whispered back.

"Just tell him to put a sock in it." Brick said, finding a sock on the floor and shoving it in Butch's mouth, only for him to spit it back out again.

Blossom giggled and shook her head, then stepped out of the back door.

"Suppose I'll come with you then." Brick said, following her.

"I can look after myself you know Brick." Blossom told him. "I'm a pretty tough girl, I battle monsters of Townsville and everything."

"Yeah, but you never know what's lurking in Sammy's garden." Brick said sarcastically. Placing Blossom's arm in his own, as he began to walk down the garden.

Blossom just shook her head and gave in.

Sammy's garden was pretty big. It had a pool, a gazebo and a swinging bench.

They both decided to sit on the bench, slowly rocking back and forth.

At first, they sat there in silence, until the cold finally got to Blossom and she started shivering.

Brick looked at her and shook his head.

"Why doesn't it ever occur to you girls that you _will _get cold?" He said, taking off his jacket that he brought out with him and giving it to Blossom, his bare chest now showing.

"Thanks," Blossom said, putting it around her, then looking back at him.

"See, I'm cold now, I hope you're happy!" Brick said in a way that sounded angry, but somehow, Blossom knew it was a joke.

"Why are you being so nice to me? We'd usually be fighting by now."

Brick looked back at her.

"Hey, just cause I'm a villain doesn't mean I can't get along with you now and again. Anyway, I think you're a pretty cool person to talk to."

Blossom blushed slightly at this remark.

"You're actually a really easy person to talk to Brick. Once you get past the bully, you're a really nice guy."

Brick just scoffed and looked away.

Blossom wasn't lying, she really was enjoying the conversation she was having with him. She wanted to talk to him more, she just didn't have a clue what about.

"Sooo, that seven minutes in heaven game was pretty weird." Blossom said, trying to bring up conversation again.

Brick just looked at her and shook his head, grinning.

"You're such a daddy's girl aren't you? You've never lived babe." He reached into his back pocket of his trousers and brought out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Bet you've never even tasted one of these huh?" He asked, putting one in his mouth and covering it from the wind as he lit it.

Blossom shook her head disapprovingly.

Brick rolled his eyes. He took the cigarette from his mouth and blew smoke into her face, then offered it to her.

She coughed and waved away the smoke, then once again, shook her head.

Brick grunted.

"Goody-goody."

Blossom looked at the floor, feeling hurt by his words.

Brick looked back at her and noticed that he'd upset her.

"Come on Pinky, I was just kidding." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to be reassuring.

She stayed motionless.

He just sighed and sat back on the bench.

"I bet that was your first kiss huh?" He asked casually.

She looked at him, he didn't seem to be mocking her by saying it. He just seemed to be asking her.

"So what if it was?" She said embarrassed and a bit scared that he would tell everybody that she was eightteen and had never been kissed.

"Well, If it was, I was gonna say, you're a fairly good kisser, with a little practice you could be a heartbreaker."

Blossom looked at him in amazement. Was he complimenting her?

He smiled shyly and slowly moved in and kissed her.

She was shocked, it took her a few seconds to return the kiss, she kissed back a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Sorry" He whispered. "You're almost as addictive as these." He held up his cigarette.

Blossom smiled, well, he was trying to be sweet, Brick just wasn't the sweet kind.

He threw the cigarette on the floor. She followed its path, then looked at him and stepped on it.

"Daddy's girl." He tutted.

"Daddy wouldn't exactly approve of this" Blossom replied, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him into another, deeper kiss.

Blossom placed her hand on Brick's face as they played tongue tennis. He placed his hands around her waist.

They broke for air. Blossom was still so cold, steam was coming out of her numb mouth and Goosebumps ran all down her arms. She rubbed her arms, trying to warm up.

"Come on." Brick told her. "Let's get you inside."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She woke up around seven with a smile on her face. She sat up and looked around, everyone else was still asleep.

She was sitting on the couch, Sammy and Amber were sleeping on the other two. All of the boys were spread out on the floor. Butch by the television. Adam by the fireplace. Jack next to the coffee table and Brick lying next to the sofa she was on.

She beamed and got off the sofa, crawling under the blanket he was covered with and lying right beside him. She gave him a kiss on he cheek and his eyes fluttered and looked at her before going into a glare.

"What the fuck are you doing you crazy Powderpuff?" He hissed, pushing her away.

She didn't understand, she just sat back on her sofa, confused at why he suddenly started treating her like this again.

Brick had obviously gone back to sleep. Blossom just lay there awake, puzzled by Bricks outburst. Everybody started waking up around nine.

Brick ignored her for the rest of the morning.

"_Maybe he's just not a morning person." _Blossom thought to herself, convincing herself that it was the reason.

He also went without saying goodbye to her. He just glared at her and flew off, saying goodbye to Sammy and following his brother out of the door.

Before she left she asked Sammy one favor.

"Would it be ok, If I had a copy of that picture you took?"

Blossom felt pretty down, she walked home feeling glum and wouldn't speak much to her sisters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days later, the hotline went off, Buttercup answered it then turned to her sisters.

"Rowdyruff boys, need I say more?"

They all got up and flew towards the town centre, where the Rowdyruff boys were holding many people hostage.

Buttercup and Bubbles flew off to deal with Butch and Boomer, leaving Blossom to find Brick.

She found him with all of the hostages.

She saw this as her chance to talk to him.

"Brick, please let me just ask you…did I do something wrong?" She yelled.

"No Pinky, You're just not my type." Brick said, not amused by the conversation at all.

"But what about…"

"Pinky, It was a bet, Butch bet me that I wouldn't be able to make you fall for me by the end of the night. We had to have something to do at that god forsaken party."

"But…"

"Forget it Pinky, just move on!"

Blossom's sorrow suddenly changed to rage. Her broken heart suddenly remended itself with stone.

Blossom flew at Brick. Screaming at the top of her lungs, tears in her eyes.

She punched him with all her might. Knocking him out after only a few punches.

The other two Rowdyruffs were beaten easily thanks to their lack of brain cells.

All three girls slowly flew home and Blossom told them everything.

"Forget about it Blossom." Buttercup said reassuringly.

"Yeah, You can do so much better than Brick." Bubbles added.

Blossom smiled weakly.

"Well I know one thing." She said. "Love stinks!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author' note: ****Sorry, once again, I made a mistake. At the beginning, I said it was Sammy's 15****th****, It was meant to be 18****th****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: ****I'm glad that people have wanted me to carry on. I hope you enjoy this.**

Blossom was doing her best to blank him out of her mind completely. Why was she getting so hot and bothered over a no good Rowdyruff. She hadn't told her sisters about how chocked up she was getting about it, she wouldn't dare. After all, she was supposed to be the smart one, and she did a dumb thing like falling for his tricks.

The next few weeks were hard for her. Her sisters could tell she was depressed but weren't entirely sure what about.

When she did battle the Rowdyruffs, she would either go for Butch or Boomer and leave her counterpart for a fellow Powerpuff to deal with, or battle with him, showing no mercy, making no eye contact or conversation. She'd just beat the hell out of him, letting her anger out.

They were in their high school. Blossom was in history, sitting next to Amber. By the way her and Sammy were acting, neither of them knew or found out about Brick and Bitch's horrible bet, and she intended it to stay that way.

Since the sleepover, Amber and Blossom had got quite close. They never really talked that much before hand. But now, they were more or less best friends.

Blossom heard a knock on the window, she looked out to see Buttercup and Bubbles flying by the window, pointing at the hotline signal in the air.

She started to get up, Sammy tugged her arm behind her.

"Hey looser, sleepover tomorrow night, you'd better come." She smiled when Blossom nodded.

Blossom excused herself and quickly flew out to join her sisters on their journey to the mayor's office.

"Powerpuff girls, the Rowdyruff boys and the Gangreen gang are fighting. Their causing a lot of havoc and people are in danger of getting hurt." They mayor said.

The mentioning of _them_ made Blossom cringe, but she nodded and led the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls found the fight straight away thanks to the noise of the crowds cheering them on, they were down in an alleyway, the fight was fully brutal.

Blossom tried to get rid of the crowd first, while her two sisters attempted to break up the argument.

Once the people had gone, Blossom assisted her sisters in breaking the two teams up.

She flew towards Brick, pushing him by his chest. She'd never seen him so angry.

Then she heard a scream, Ace had pulled a knife and was aiming it at Butch.

Buttercup flew forward trying to grab it, just as Ace plunged forward.

Buttercup gave a piercing scream as the knife went through her stomach. She fell towards the ground. Butch dove in and quickly caught her. Sitting on the ground, holding her head up, he glared up at Ace with a look that could easily be read, _'You're Dead!' _

"Beat It Guys!" Ace yelled to his companions as he turned around to run.

Brick and Boomer had beaten him to it. They blocked the Gangreen gang's path. Blossom and Bubbles copied in the other direction and all attacked.

Brick flew for Ace, thumping his nose and then knocking him to the ground, he then proceeded to attack him on the floor.

Blossom went for Snake, knocking him out with one hard blow on the head, then turned her attention to Grubber, who was a much harder fight.

Boomer was dealing with Fat Billy using his weight against him.

Bubbles went for little Arturo. Aiming for his face in punch and kicking his stomach.

Butch sat on the floor, cradling Buttercup in his arms. Looking down at her, placing out of place hair behind her ear.

Buttercup was looking up at Butch, struggling to breathe properly. She clutched onto her stomach with her bloody hands, wishing, hoping, praying that the pain would go away.

Finally, the gangrene gang were defeated and both the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs gathered around Butch and Buttercup.

Butch held Buttercup close as she breathed in pain.

"Buttercup, please don't go. Don't leave us, your sisters need you, we need you…I need you Buttercup! Please don't die." He whispered in her ear as he gently rocked her back and forth.

Buttercup looked at him in sorrow before taking a harsh breath and then stopping and remaining motionless, her eyes still open.

Butch sighed sadly and kissed her forehead, then lightly placed his fingertips on her eyelids to carefully close them.

"I'm sorry Buttercup." He whispered.

Buttercup and Bubbles ran forward to touch, hold onto and say goodbye to their sister.

Both girls were wailing for their loss. Crying for such a great fallen heroine.

Boomer and Butch stayed watching from a short distance, bowing their heads in sorrow.

Lightning crashed and rain pounded to the floor. Soaking all six of them in the first few seconds.

"Come on Girl's let's you out of the rain" Brick said, tugging at Blossom's arm.

"No, no, we can't leave her! She needs to be with the professor! He needs to see her!" Bubbles screamed, Boomer grabbed onto her waist to try and calm her, she collapsed into his arms for a tight hug.

"It's ok," Butch said softly, looking only at the brick wall in front of him. "We're taking her with us."

They all looked at him, he stood up, carefully picking up her body and took flight into the air. The others joined him and they flew slowly towards the Powerpuff's house.

The girls opened the door and let the three boys in.

"Professor! Professor!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled.

He came straight out of his lab, he scanned the two girls curiously and then scanned the Rowdyruffs, noticing Buttercup in Butch's arms.

His eyes widened and he ran towards them, taking Buttercup from Butch and holding her in his own arms.

He stayed holding her, gazing down at her for a fair while and then just burst into tears, falling on his knees. The Rowdyruffs decided that it was time to go and leave them in peace.

All three of them floated slowly out of the door, Butch looking back before sighing sadly and closing the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure you'll be Ok?" Blossom said, packing her bag.

Bubbles nodded, sitting on the bed, hugging her knees.

"You need to get out. It'll do you good."

"You're really sure? I can ask if you could come if you like? Sammy won't mind." Blossom queried.

It was the day after Buttercup's death, and the first time since then that Blossom was about to leave Bubbles and the Professor on their own without her.

Bubbles shook her head. "Na, those kinds of sleepovers aren't my thing, anyway, I'd rather just have some time alone."

Blossom nodded her head and gave her sister a hug.

"Well if you need anything, just call me ok, I'll have my cell with me all the time."

Bubbles rolled her eyes and nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blossom arrived at Sammy's house. Sammy opened the door and looked at her sympathetically.

She'd obviously heard about Buttercup, not that Blossom was surprised; it was already printed on the newspapers and being shown on every television channel.

"Hey," Sammy said softly, giving her a huge hug.

Blossom smiled and hugged back, grateful for Sammy's understanding.

Sammy then looked at her.

"You didn't have to come you know." Sammy said softly. "I know you have better things on your mind."

Blossom shook her head. "No, I needed my friends." She said, following Sammy into the living room.

There, she saw Jack, Adam, Amber and Brick silently sitting in the living room, looking at her sympathetically.

She smiled weakly, going in giving Amber a hug and sitting next to her.

"Ok, what are we going to play first?" Sammy asked. "I know, what about hide and seek?" She grinned and looked at Blossom.

She emptied her bottle and spun it on the floor, it landed on Jack.

"Well, you're it!" Sammy informed him.

They all got up as Jack counted, running around the room, trying to find the perfect spot.

They played this game for hours, followed by other games which Blossom recommended, such as blind mans bluff and murder in the dark. They all ended up having a lot of fun.

They were all sitting down in front of the TV, laughing, joking, and eating random snacks.

Then the news came on. They would all overreact about things that had happened, like the mayor couldn't open another jar of pickles, the amoeba boys had broken into jail and Miss Bellum was signing a partition about sexual harassment (What triggered that?).

Then a bulletin came on which silenced them all.

"And Townsville is currently in mourning as we lost one of our greatest Heroines, Buttercup Utonium, our beloved green Powerpuff girl. She was murd…"

Sammy turned off the television to try and stop Blossom from getting upset. But it was too late.

Blossom could feel everybody looking at her, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Just going for some fresh air." She said as she stood up and stepped out of the back door.

She leaned against the wall of the house, watching the ripples of the pool move and change when she heard footsteps come out of the door.

"Bloss," She turned to see Brick, who was looking at her kindly.

"Come here," he whispered and held out his arms.

She walked over and embraced him into a hug, bursting into tears.

She must have been soaking his jacket, which he once again put on before coming out, but he didn't seem to mind, he just held her silently. Giving her all of the comfort that she needed.

"Come on," He said, pulling her towards the swinging bench.

They both sat down and she cuddled back up to him.

"You finished?" He chuckled as she let go of him and sat up. She dried her eyes and looked at him, then smiled and nodded her head.

They both remained silent for a few more minutes.

"Will it never occur to you to wear thicker clothing?" Brick asked, noticing that once again, she was shivering and taking the wet jacket off him and putting it over her.

It wasn't just the cold making her shiver; it was the amount of crying that she had just done.

She smiled in gratitude and then gazed at the ripples in the water, fascinated by them.

"I'm so sorry Bloss," She heard Brick whisper. "If we weren't in that fight yesterday, she'd still be alive!"

Brick placed his head in his hands.

"No, if it wasn't you, Ace would've targeted someone else and it still would've ended like it did. In a way, I'm glad it was you who was there." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Brick looked up at her.

"Butch couldn't bear to come, man, I've never seen him so depressed." He said, Blossom could see that he was clearly worried about his brother.

"I always thought he hated her." She said, not even realizing until it had escaped her lips.

"Na."

"I always thought _you_ hated _me_ too."

Brick stayed silent for a while.

"Well, we _did_ hate all three of you."

Blossom looked up, trying to figure out if he was going anywhere with that sentence.

"When Mojo created us, all we could feel was hate and anger. When Him brought us back. We could actually have feelings, emotions. All three of us stopped hating you a long time ago. In fact, we always caused trouble to fight you and get your attention."

Blossom smiled.

"What about the sleepover the other week? You made me feel like I was in love with you, then you treated me like dirt." She reminded him, her voice going harsher.

Brick glanced up at her.

"I don't know Bloss, I…I may be able to have emotions, but I'm still a Rowdyruff boy. I still get those feelings of hate that Mojo cursed us with. Sometimes, we just can't help ourselves."

She inhaled, trying to keep herself from yelling at him.

"When I said that to you the other day about you not being my type and that it was just the stupid bet…I just…Argh…It killed me when I saw you fly away so unhappy."

Blossom still failed to understand it. How could he be so sweet one minute and so horrible the next.

They both stayed quiet for another few minutes, neither of them was enjoying the awkward silence.

"You don't deserve a guy like me anyway Blossom. You deserve someone who will treat you like queen, you're a special girl Blossom, and don't you ever let anybody tell you different, you hear me?"

She nodded. She realized that he really did care for her, but was he just putting it on again?

"You deserve a good guy, brave, attractive. Everything I'm not"

She looked at him in astonishment.

"Brick, you helped protect Buttercup with all of your might yesterday, Ace could've killed you. But you stayed your ground. If that's not good and brave, I don't know what is. And come on, you know you're a heartthrob with your looks."

"Really?" Brick looked up at her.

Blossom nodded, placing her hand on his knee.

He held onto her hand and squeezed it lightly.

Then he looked up to her. She met eyes with him and moved forward, closer, and closer to him.

Their lips collided. Brick placed his hands on her face, Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers though his hair.

They stopped for air, looking lovingly at each other.

"This isn't another bet right?" Blossom whispered, panting for breath.

"Are you kidding me?" Brick chuckled back.

They kissed again. Tongues battling in each others mouths, as if it were a battle of possession of habitat.

They gradually stopped, gasping and panting. Brick looked at his watch, 4:30am.

"We'd better get to bed Pinky." Brick said.

"What? No all nighter?" Blossom asked playfully.

"Don't you know how bad that is for you?" Brick replied as they stood up.

Blossom tutted. "You're such a goody two shoes."

Brick hit her playfully and put his arm over her as they slowly walked back into the house. Everybody was already asleep when they walked in.

Blossom quietly found her place on the sofa and crept into her sleeping bag. Brick placed his in front of the sofa and slipped into his.

As she lay there, she reached a hand down and Brick clutched onto it. She smiled and fell asleep feeling comforted and very happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -

She woke up quite late. Most of them were already awake, she could hear Amber and Sammy making breakfast in the kitchen.

She wondered what Brick would be like when she spoke to him. If he would blank her or make conversation with her,

Then she felt someone sit by her bed and a hand on her hip. The lips came down and met her forehead.

"Morning." Brick whispered into her ear.

She smiled knowing that he was being himself, and not letting hate and anger get the better of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -

Brick decided to walk (Well, technically fly) her home. They held hands all the way and although she invited him in, he shook his head and gave her a kiss. Then went back to his own home.

She walked inside, greeting the professor with a hug and floating upstairs, where she could hear Bubbles' angry voice in their room.

"Boomer, stop being such an asshole! I called you to thankyou and tell you the funeral times but you just start yelling at me. You know what, forget it! I don't even want three hooligans there!" Bubbles slammed the phone down as Blossom walked in.

"You know Blossom, you really are right, love does stink." Bubbles said, sitting on the bed.

"It's not so bad Bubbles, sometimes it's better than you think." Blossom said joining her on the bed. A huge smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ****Ok guys, I'm attempting a real tearjerker, not that I'll succeed, but, just a warning for you.**

The day of the funeral had come, Blossom and Bubbles wore Buttercup's black clothing as neither of them owned anything black.

Blossom wore Buttercup's black sweater, with long black trousers and her plain black shoes.

Bubbles wore Buttercup's simple black dress, she put a coat that covered it over and also wore plain black shoes.

They were all silent in the morning, making all of the last minute checks on the service and wake-party. The hearse arrived and what seemed like half of Townsville had gathered outside the house to pay their respect.

Blossom walked out of her house, arm in arm with Bubbles, who was by now crying her eyes out.

She felt as if everyone was looking at her, judging her. Bubbles clutched tightly onto her arm as they got inside the car and followed Buttercup's coffin. The car drove slow, Blossom looked out of the window. There were hundreds of people, standing with respect. Even villains lined up in the streets and bowed their heads.

Mojo and Blossom met eyes, Mojo nodded to her slowly. Showing respect and sympathy. She returned the nod.

The car pulled up outside the church and they remained in the car and watched the coffin be lifted out of the hearse. Stepping out, they looked around to see the faces of all of the people present. There, in the crowd, Blossom saw the faces of the mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane and The Rowdyruff boys.

When she saw Brick, she wanted to go and talk to him but was urged by the professor to carry on and follow into the church. She did so.

People watched the two of them as they walked in. She heard Bubbles sobbing as they walked and gripped onto her hand.

She felt Bubbles squeeze her back and they both walked to the front, where they sat in the pews.

The vicar stood up in front of the congregation and held the service. Bubbles and the professor sat bawling throughout it. Blossom sat reassuring them and looking around, in a world of her own. Gazing at the people who had come to say goodbye to their heroine.

The service ended and all of the people in the church, and what seemed like all of Townsville met outside the town centre, where a grave had been buried for her coffin.

Blossom held the hands of Bubbles and the professor as they watched the coffin lowered deeper, and deeper into the ground.

"This is a day that all of us will remember." The Mayor stated loudly to everyone.

"Blossom was not only a great hero to our town. But also a great friend. Her along with her other two sisters were always happy to push aside their fun, their education and their to help this town. She will be greatly missed and fully respected."

Sobs and wails could be head everywhere. Cement was poured into the grave. Followed by Blossom and Bubbles placing a huge statue of Buttercup in place. The crowd cheered and clapped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Most of the crowds had now gone. Only selected citizens were remaining when they all went back to the town hall for the wake party.

Blossom was walking around, talking to Miss Keane, The Mayor and Miss Bellum and offering food and drinks. She looked around and noticed the three Rowdyruff boys, sitting and chatting in a corner. She slowly walked towards them with the plate of sausage rolls that she was holding.

Brick was the first to notice her making her way towards them and smiled softly. The other two boys then looked and mimicked.

Brick stood up when she got close to them and hugged her.

"Thankyou so much for coming." She whispered into his ear.

"Hey, it's the least we could do." Brick whispered back as they broke the hug.

Blossom offered the sausage rolls to the three of them, Boomer decided to take the whole plate of them and sit munching on them while Blossom, Brick and Butch talked.

Butch was pretty quiet, he would only slightly contribute in conversation if talked to or adding one or two words in.

Blossom started to walk away to talk to other guests, Brick followed.

She stood at the bar to get more refreshments. While waiting, she felt hands rest on her shoulders and move around in a circular motion. Massaging her.

She glanced around to see that the hands belonged to Brick.

"You okay?" He said to her.

"'Bout as okay as I'm gonna' be." Blossom giggled back.

The hands stopped around her shoulders and wrapped around her neck.

"Wow," Blossom said. Brick just chuckled.

"Hey, my hands have more uses than just punching." He replied.

She giggled then turned around to face him.

Then, just to ruin the moment, Brick's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi,"

"I'm at the wake, where do you think I am?"

"Yeah, they're here too."

"What? No! Why?"

"Ah, great!"

"Well, that's nice of you."

"Okay, we're coming."

He cut off his phone and then looked at her.

"Bloss, I'm so sorry. Mojo needs us to help him move in his new machine thing. We've got to go."

Blossom nodded.

"But if you need me," He said, taking her phone from her pocket and swapping numbers. "There's my cell ok?"

She smiled and nodded again, then watched him zoom away to round up his brothers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She sat quietly on the seat with Bubbles and some of their other friends when she noticed Mitch Mitchelson sitting on the step in the fire exit, looking sad and lonely.

She went over and sat by him.

"She's really gone." He said, when he noticed that she had sat by him.

"I know." Blossom said softly.

He remained silent then quietly chuckled.

"You know, those rumors about me and Buttercup were always true. We'd always meet in the gym or music block or somewhere on free periods and make out."

Blossom's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Mitch nodded.

"Wow, I never thought Buttercup like that."

"Like what?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know, I mean, into boys, me and her would always spend most of out time together bitching about them." Blossom smiled remembering these memories.

Once again they sat in silence.

"So were you and Buttercup an item?" Blossom asked.

"Not officially, but we were really crazy about each other." Mitch replied. Then he looked at Blossom.

"This must be real hard for you." He said, placing a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, you don't know how horrible it is until you're actually put in those shoes." Blossom replied.

"Well, you've got your friends around you Blossom." Mitch said.

Blossom smiled and looked up at him, only to see his eyes closed, his lips puckered and his head moving towards her.

"Mitch!" She said, pushing him away.

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry Bloss, I shouldn't have…I mean…Your sisters just an I…I'm sorry." Mitch said, burying his head in his hands.

"It's okay," Blossom replied, placing her hand on his. "We're _all _going through a hard time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wake finished around 11:00pm. As Blossom said goodbye, she received a text.

_Meet me in the park at 11:15_

_Brick x_

She said goodbye to the remaining people and flew off towards the park.

She saw Brick standing by the pond, skimming stones.

He looked and acknowledged her, but turned his attention back to the pond.

Blossom walked over to him and placed her arms around his stomach. Resting her head on his shoulder and watching the pond as the stones he threw bounced a few times then disappeared into them.

"What did you want?" She said quietly, as if she wanted nobody else to hear.

"What, I have to have a reason to see you." He chuckled, turning around and placing his arms around her.

He kissed her on the forehead and they went and sat on the grass under a weeping willow tree.

"Good party?" Brick asked, leaning against the trunk smiling at her.

"It was okay." Blossom replied, snuggling up to his chest.

"Hey!" He said with surprise in his voice, Blossom looked up at him in curiosity. "You're wearing a jacket! I don't have to give you mine!"

Blossom rolled her eyes and cuddled back up to him. Then thought for a moment.

"I didn't cry for one second Brick." She whispered, looking up at him.

He was looking at her with full attention.

"I didn't cry at the funeral, I feel so heartless." Brick then sat up and pulled her even closer to him.

"Blossom, you are anything but heartless. It probably just hasn't hit you yet. Trust me, it will eventually." He muttered into her ear.

She looked up at him with her huge pink eyes.

"Oh, so now I can't be sensitive?" He laughed again.

She shook her head playfully and rested her head on him again. Relaxing, knowing that she had someone to talk to and that he was happy to listen to her. She felt so much better after his few words of wisdom.

"Brick." She said after a few minutes."

"Hmm?"

"You know what you just said to me?"

"Hmm"

"Why are you never that sensible in broad daylight." She giggled.

He tickled her, making her laugh even more.

"Because Pinky, It'll ruin my reputation. And if you tell anyone about it, I will have to take you and lock you away where no-one else can find you." He teased back.

"Ooh, promises promises." Blossom joked, escaping his grasp.

"Okay, okay, al jokes aside." Brick said "I did call you for a reason."

Blossom smiled and listened to what he had to say.

"When Mojo called us away to tell us that, well now one of you Powerpuffs has gone, we have the power to get rid of the other two of you, Mojo, Him, Sedusa and even the Amoeba boys have joined a force to destroy you both."

Blossom looked up in shock.

"But…I don't understand, both Him and Mojo, seemed so sad and…"

"They were at first Blossom, then decided to finish the job of getting rid of the Powerpuffs once and for all. I just had to warn you Bloss."

Blossom thought, then bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Thanks Brick, and don't worry about us, we've beat more villains than that in one time."

Brick smiled then looked at his watch.

"Midnight, come on, I'd better get you home." Brick said, helping her up.

They both flew to Blossom's house and landed at the door.

"You want to come in for a drink?" Blossom asked.

Brick nodded and stepped in.

Blossom turned on the kettle and then joined Brick, who was standing in the living room.

She sat on the sofa and he joined her.

"About the villains Bloss, they asked me and the boys if we'd help them to destroy you, I just want you to know, I said no, and we are with you all the way."

Blossom smiled at him and moved in to kiss him, he did the same.

She felt Bricks fingers run through her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and they sat there until Blossom heard the kettle.

She broke the kiss and stood up.

When she returned with a cup of cocoa in each hand, she handed him one and sat down.

"Did you really mean what you said about Buttercup's death not hitting me, or were you just being nice?"

"I meant it babe, it affects people in different ways. Trust me, something will trigger you off." Brick said, placing his arm around her.

She cuddled up to him and pressed the remote to turn on the television.

With Brick's company, she felt safe. Although she didn't act worried, she really was dreading the villains attack. It was the Powerpuffs first fight without Blossom.

She fell asleep next to him. For the first time since Buttercup died, she slept peacefully all night.


End file.
